


Offer Me My Deathless Death

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Eggpreg, Gaster is an Impostor, Hot Alien Sex, Impostor Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Oviposition, Skeleton Heat, Smut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: You were heading for the mess hall, just needing a bite of food to take the edge off your hunger.Gaster is intent on you helping him out with a hunger that's completely his own.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Offer Me My Deathless Death

**Author's Note:**

> this is just shameless ovi Gaster/Reader with a vag, so if any of that squicks you head on out!
> 
> enjoy :D
> 
> (lemme know if there needs to be anymore tags!)

You were just heading down the long corridor to the mess hall when you felt the dark pull of void magic behind you, your eyes rolling as you felt his warm breath on the back of your neck. There was only one thing he wanted when he got like this, and yet… something about it felt different. The air was thicker, more… full of potential.

Still, you were fairly hungry.

“This had better be quick, Gaster dear, I was heading straight for the cafeteria because Alphys said that they were serving chicken… salad…” you stopped as you turned around to face him, only to find him towering over you. His eyes were dark, no white eyelights to be seen, and his breath was heavy, hands twitching at his sides as if he was trying very, very hard not to grab you and do whatever it was that was making him this out of whack.

Something about it made you cautious, but not afraid. Never afraid of the skeleton void monster that had taken your very soul and shown it to you just because you were curious what it looked like. You’d given it to him that day, metaphorically speaking, and you’d never had cause to regret that decision.

“Gaster, are you alright?” You asked, carefully bringing a hand up to cup the side of his face. He actually gasped at the contact, whimpering as he leaned into your hand, and suddenly all that heat filling the air around you both made things a little more interesting. “Oh… you’re in heat, darling? Why didn’t you just say so?” Heats were a common thing for monsters, but for impostors, they were a little different. He was likely having a difficult time not taking you there and then.

Gaster brought shaky hands up, signing a quick ‘Didn’t want to scare you.’

You shook your head, pulling him down for a searingly hot kiss. “No, babe. Never of you. Now take us somewhere private and egg me like you mean it.”

A dark purple blush lit over Gaster’s face, but he growled at your words, scooping you up into elongated arms and taking a thrillingly cold shortcut into what smelled like his room. You didn’t have time to focus on it, not when he was all but throwing you onto his bed, ripping away your clothes with one hand as the other lifted your head up, pulling you into another strong kiss. Your tongues entangled with each other, the chill, but spicy taste of his magic making your insides tingle, your core growing warmer and warmer with each passing moment. 

You weren’t prepared for the two fingers that entered you, scissoring and stretching and generally leaving you panting into his smirking mouth as he grinned down at you. 

“I’m going to fuck you up, dear. Is that acceptable?” He asked, and it was all you had left to nod vigorously before a third finger entered you, your gasp loud enough that you were a little afraid someone outside in the hall could hear it.

“There are no worries; I soundproofed this room just before my heat started.” he said clinical as ever, assuaging your fear even as you panted through him thoroughly finger fucking you. 

It wasn’t long before something decidedly thicker than his fingers was poking at your entrance, pushing inside with delicious friction and it was on his tentacle that you came the first time.

First of many, if he was really in heat, so you stared dazedly up at the ceiling and wondered if he’d bothered to grab any snacks for between times. 

That wasn’t to be yet, if the way the tentacle started moving back and forth inside of you was any indication, the end bulging deep, deep inside and yet you rocked back and forth with it, moaning in pleasure as you came again as he kissed you.

Finally, finally he came as well, cum filling you up inside, but just as you felt him about to pull away, you drug him close. “I don’t mind. I meant what I said, just… be careful?”

Gaster stared down at you in wonder, before other tentacles appeared, holding your hands above your head and your ankles up towards your hips, leaving him with a bare, uncovered view of your bare body. It made you feel a little naked, which was silly, but the pure adoration that he stared down at you in made it feel worth it.

At least, until the tentacle inside of you began to writhe, bulging at the base of his pelvis, and traveling down the sinewing thing until it entered you. 

You gasped at the pure size of it, eyes cringing shut as the pleasure of having something so unforgiving and large penetrating you, going so, so deep inside made you teeter just on the edge between pain and ecstasy. Then there was another, and another, each of them going inside of you and leaving you a panting mess just as the next one started down the line. 5 eggs, all pouching out your abdomen, and fuck if it didn’t make you feel hot all over when a sixth started down. It was this one that finally bumped the last one into your cervix, going through and into your womb and suddenly you were crying, Gaster gathering you up in his arms even as the next one entered, and the next.

You were crying out as the sixth passed through with help from the tentacle, pushing it along with its brethren, laying back in pure exhaustion as Gaster gently kissed your face and chest and shoulders, everything he could reach as he gave you a break.

It was a few moments later that he started moving again, fingers coming down to probe you, before a smile grew on his face.    


“There will be more, dear. They must be thoroughly fertilized, as well, or they won’t take.” He paused, seeing the trepidation on your face. “Are you still up for it?”

You stared at him, then at your distended belly, before moaning as your entrance ached for more. 

“Yes, please…”

Gaster grinned. “For as long as you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment :)


End file.
